


Unicornios

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [9]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (ToA)
Genre: Also mentions to Covid-19, Blood, Claire Nuñez wears a mask, Claire and Jim are 27 here, Claire and Jim have been already in a relationship for 10 years, Douxie is a good guy, F/M, Half-Troll Jim Lake Jr., NO rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Water Sex, Witch Claire Nuñez, Witch Hunters, Wizards is not canon here, at least not yet, dance lessons, mature relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Aunque hayan pasado diez años desde que ha descubierto sus poderes, Claire aún no es consciente de lo amenazante que puede resultar para algunos, sobre todo para un sector de la población que lleva siglos tras las de su especie. ¿Será capaz de sobrepasar este nuevo reto? Ante la duda, siempre es mejor mandar iconos de unicornio a tu novio medio-troll.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Unicornios

**Author's Note:**

> Si no habéis leído ninguno de los one-shots de esta colección convendría que lo hicierais, sobre todo porque hay muchas referencias de los mismos en este one-shot.  
> Sí, he vuelto. No, no voy actualizar regularmente porque tengo otro fanfic de más de 600k palabras mirándome, pero menos es nada.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres… ¡Vamos!

Claire se movió al compás marcado por la canción. Paso hacia delante, paso hacia atrás, movimiento de cintura, manos hacia arriba y ahora hacia abajo… Era imposible no dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la canción. Sintió el sudor descender por su cuello y cómo la camiseta se le pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se moría de ganas de quitársela y bailar únicamente con el sujetador deportivo como estaban haciendo el resto de sus compañeras, pero aquella no era opción para ella. Bastante llamaba la atención con su pelo blanco, como para que encima la gente viera que tenía todo su pecho y abdomen cubiertos por tatuajes que, en realidad, eran sus marcas de magia. Con un poco suerte, para el final de la clase ya no las tendría, pero no era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dadle caña a esos culos que parece que os pesan!

Claire se había ubicado como costumbre al fondo del todo, por lo que apenas podía ver los pasos marcados por el profesor. Sin embargo, había decidido que si iba a tomar clases de baile urbano para desestresarse de su rutina lo último que iba hacer era agobiarse por cosas como esa. Además, no es que Claire quisiera ser bailarina profesional ni demostrarle nada a nadie, y eso que Jim le había pedido más de una vez que le mostrara lo que había aprendido, cosa a la que la bruja jamás había accedido por pura vergüenza. 

—¡Bien! ¡Una última vez y nos vamos a casa! —les animó el monitor.

Claire se puso en posición para iniciar la coreografía otra vez cuando se fijó que un tipo que se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala tenía los ojos puestos en ella. La joven resopló y se concentró en seguir el ritmo de la canción para no sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. No le gustaba cuando la miraban así, la cosa nunca solía acabar bien y aquella clase de baile debía ser su hora de relax de la semana. 

Cuando el profesor dio por finalizada la clase, Claire corrió a coger su bolsa y sacó del bolsillo exterior la mascarilla.

—¡Ey, Claire!

Una de sus compañeras del grupo, Amy creyó recordar que se llamaba, se acercó sonriente hacia ella con otro par de chicas detrás.

—Vamos a tomar algo con los chicos, ¿te apuntas?

—No puedo, tengo que ir a casa —se excusó ella amablemente.

—¡Venga ya! —insistió Amy exasperada—. ¡Siempre pones una excusa! ¡Media hora aunque sea, mujer!

Claire no quería ir, pero le venía muy bien ese curso de baile para desestresarse y ahora que había cogido el ritmo de la clase no le apetecía que todo se fuera al garete por crear una tensión innecesaria con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Claire realmente no quería ir con ellos, más tras saber que el tipo de antes iba a unirse a unirse al plan.

—¿No creeis que será un poco incómodo ir todos sudados? Con esto del Covid no podemos ducharnos y…

—¡Bah! ¡Estamos en confianza, Claire! —insistió Amy dándole un codazo en su brazo—. ¡No pasa nada que estés maloliente cuando al sitio que vamos apesta también! 

Claire no tuvo otro remedio que unirse al grupo. Tan pronto salieron del polideportivo, sacó su móvil de la bolsa y le mandó un mensaje a Jim.

**Claire_20:07**

_ Me tengo que quedar un poco más. Los de clase van a ir a tomar algo y me insisten que vaya... _

**Jim_20:07**

_ ¿Y cual es el problema? Te viene bien salir de vez en cuando. Socializar con trolls no es tan divertido como lo cuentan, ¿lo sabías? _

**Claire_20:08**

_ Creeme, con humanos tampoco y mucho menos si no llevan la puta mascarilla. _

**Jim_20:08**

_ Manda iconos de unicornios si quieres que acuda al rescate. _

Claire le mandó cinco iconos de unicornio mientras sonreía bajo la mascarilla, aunque a la vista que su novio no respondía a su broma, guardó el teléfono resignada en su bolsillo mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. La mascarilla le daba calor y se sentía pegajosa y asquerosa. Quería volver a casa y ducharse. Con Jim, a poder ser. Las duchas con Jim era su método antiestrés favorito y no siempre contaba con la suerte de disfrutarlas. 

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Siguiendo a un grupo de gente que parecían niñatos recién entrados en la edad adulta que no habían superado todavía que podían pedir una cerveza sin tener que enseñar su carné de conducir.

¿Cómo había acabado ahí?

¡Ah sí! Por un par de idiotas llamados Douxie y Jim.

A la vista de que la cosa no funcionaba entre ellos y que Jim iba arrancarle la cabeza de lo mucho que le sacaba de quicio, Merlín optó por buscarle un nuevo maestro tras su “numerito” en el Área 49-B. El mago se había opuesto desde el principio el rescate, echándole toda la culpa a ellos dos, por supuesto. El hecho de que Jim y Claire masacraran a prácticamente todo el mundo que se encontraba en el complejo no había sido plato de su gusto, pero ni Jim ni mucho menos Claire se habían arrepentido de su acción. La venganza se servía en un plato frío y habían vengado no solo a Toby sino a Krel y todos los magos, trolls y alienígenas que habían caído víctimas de los experimentos de Kubritz. 

Además, para complicarles todavía más la vida, Merlín se mostraba cada vez más reticente con ellos y su relación, desaprobando cada gesto de amor y cariño que se daban y considerando que su noviazgo beneficiaba más sus lados monstruosos que sus rasgos más humanos. Merlín también había descubierto que Jim tenía cierta dilación por la sangre y la carne, cosa que le alarmó en exceso, hasta el punto que achacó a Jim ser más gum-gum que troll. Aquello enfureció muchísimo a Claire, sobre todo porque Jim sí que se había visto horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que tal vez el mago tuviera razón. ¿Y qué decir de Claire? Merlín la trataba como una hechicera sin remedio, descuidada y demasiado influenciada por la oscuridad. Todo lo que salía por su boca era para decir algo negativo de ella y Claire estaba cada vez más harta de él.

Por tanto, aunque a Claire no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que estudiar con un aprendiz de Merlín, supuso que no podía ser peor que el mago, así que sencillamente hizo tripas corazón y aceptó la oferta. Acudió a su primera clase con poco ganas, convencida de que Douxie iba a ser un réplica de Merlín, pero el mago le sorprendió siendo más bien lo contrario. Para empezar, Douxie no veía nada malo en sus poderes; es más, parecía fascinado por su capacidad de generar portales o utilizar poderosos hechizos sin la necesidad de utilizar una vara. Aunque el propio Douxie no era capaz de utilizar magia sombría como ella, se preocupaba de traducirle hechizos y teorías mágicas que Merlín jamás se molestó en enseñarla. Fue como si se le abriera un nuevo mundo ante sus ojos y Claire se había descubierto a sí misma deseosa de que llegara su siguiente clase con Douxie. 

Aunque gracias a su constancia y cabezonería Claire había mejorado mucho como hechicera durante los últimos años, aún sufría ciertos estragos a los que no sabía ponerle solución. Había abierto portales más de una vez mientras sufría pesadillas, causando que Jim y ella se despertaran en el Reino de las Sombras en más de una ocasión. Su ansiedad también era uno de sus puntos débiles y los trolls habían aprendido por las malas que durante la época de exámenes de la universidad no convenía acercarse a ella porque nunca se sabía lo que podía suceder: un inoportuno desprendimiento de rocas, un incendio, apariciones de criaturas oscuras...

Douxie no había tardado en detectar este problema y se lo había puesto sobre la mesa bastante preocupado:

—Claire, ¿haces algún tipo de actividad que no sea estudiar magia, la universidad o atender el Nuevo Mercado Troll?

La joven ladeó la cabeza sin comprender adónde quería llegar. Douxie carraspeó mientras buscaba la forma más adecuada para explicarse.

—Estás muy tensa, Claire. Eso nunca es bueno en el estudio de la magia. Necesitas hacer algo que te ayude a desconectar y a soltar todo ese estrés que llevas encima —insistió el mago.

—Ya hago cosas que me ayudan a desestresarme —le aseguró ella muy seria a la vez que sostenía su mirada.

Douxie necesitó varios segundos para comprender a qué se refería y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

—Eso está bien, pero… necesitas descargarte y tiempo para ti misma, Claire. Además, no te vendría nada mal socializar con humanos.

—No digas tonterías —le achacó ella malhumorada—. Yo socializo un montón con mis amigas.

Douxie rió nervioso.

—Las videollamadas no cuentan como socializar, Claire —la bruja abrió la boca para defenderse, pero el mago alzó la mano—. Y no, los grupos de estudio de la universidad tampoco cuenta. Necesitas conocer gente nueva y moverte por diferentes ambientes. La magia es un flujo en constante cambio y estás muy acomodada en esta vida en la que te relacionas primordialmente con tu novio medio troll, magos, trolls y universitarios. Tienes que salir de tu zona de confort. 

Claire había decidido que aquella idea era una estupidez y habría quedado en la nada sino hubiera sido porque el traidor de Douxie se chivó a Jim. Su novio, siempre dispuesto a buscar el mejor porvenir y estabilidad para su novia, le preparó un listado de cosas que podía hacer por los alrededores. Acumuló más de treinta actividades que obligó a Claire a meditarlas una a una con él hasta que encontraron la opción más adecuada. Finalmente, Claire escogió la clase de baile urbano por pura resignación.

Odiaba admitir que Douxie había tenido razón con lo de que una actividad como aquella le ayudaría a distraerse y que se sentiría muchísimo mejor. Si, además, conseguía secuestrar a Jim después para que se duchara con ella podía decirse que el buen humor de Claire podía durarle varios días. Sin embargo, la parte de socializar ya no se le estaba dando tan bien. No es que Claire fuese una persona poco social, más bien lo contrario, ella siempre había sido una mujer extrovertida que le encantaba salir como la que más, pero Claire era feliz relacionándose con su novio y de vez en cuando quedaba con sus compañeros del doctorado para tomar algo. Adoraba los cafés que tomaba con la gente de la universidad, realizando intensos debates sobre Shakespeare, Goethe, Lorca, Austen y las hermanas Brontë que parecían sacados de películas como  _ El club de los poetas muertos _ .

Sus compañeros de clase de baile urbano, en cambio, no contaban con una conversación que entusiasmara especialmente a la hechicera. No es que Claire se consideraba a un nivel intelectual mayor que ellos, sino que más bien se aburría con los maliciosos cotilleos que compartían entre ellos de gente de Hoboken a la que Claire ni siquiera conocía. Además, desde el minuto uno la habían tachado de rara ya solo por tener el pelo blanco y Claire sabía muy bien que las veces que no iba a tomar algo con ellos después de clase, ella era uno de los focos principales de la conversación.

Solo había que ver cómo la miraban de reojo mientras cuchicheaban y reían por lo bajo cuando ella pasaba cerca de ellas.

Claire se esforzaba en no darle más importancia que la tenía, pero era innegable que aquellas personas despertaban una inseguridad en ella que no había experimentado desde el instituto al que había asistido antes de mudarse a Arcadia, cuando había sido el foco de las burlas de más de una compañera. 

El bar al que entraron, efectivamente, era uno de mala muerte que olía a cerveza agria y a humedad. Y, sin embargo, estaba hasta arriba de gente. Pese a los carteles del uso obligatorio de la mascarilla en el interior del local nadie salvo Claire la llevaba puesta e incluso el barman llevaba la suya bajada a su barbilla. 

La bruja sintió su sangre hervir.

Toby había enfermado por Covid-19 al inicio de la pandemia y, debido a sus problemas crónicos de salud, casi no había vivido para contarlo. Al ser inmune a la enfermedad, Jim se había pasado parte de su estancia en la UCI a su lado y Claire estaba convencida de que la constante presencia y apoyo de su novio sido la causa por la que Toby había podido aguantar tanto tiempo en el hospital. Por esa razón, Claire era bastante precavida y, cuando no estaba en el Nuevo Mercado Troll, llevaba siempre la mascarilla puesta. Sus manos estaban resecas de tanto usar el gel hidroalcohólico y no tocaba a nadie que no fuera Jim, ni siquiera a Douxie.

Así que encontrarse en lugares como aquel tugurio, donde el concepto de la distancia de seguridad no existía y la gente actuaba como si el resto del mundo no se hubiera parado a causa de la pandemia sacaba a Claire de sus casillas. Tanto que tuvo que apretar sus puños para que la negrura que había conseguido replegar a sus uñas se extendiera ahora por sus manos. Todos los miembros del grupo pidieron cerveza mientras que Claire se redujo a pedir una Fanta de naranja cuando vio que aquel sitio no contaba ni con cafetera.

Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo que se encontraba junto a los baños. Claire agradeció llevar la mascarilla puesta para que los demás no vieran su mueca de asco cuando sintió la mesa pegajosa al tacto de sus dedos. 

—Oye Claire, ¿tienes novio? —preguntó Amy de repente.

—Sí, vivo con él —respondió ella sin entrar en detalles.

—¡Qué dices! ¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó otra chica pelirroja que se llamaba Miranda.

—Jim —dijo ella con sequedad.

—¿Por qué no le dices que se acerque a tomar algo entonces? —propuso Amy—. Nos encantaría conocerle.

Claire sabía que Amy solo tenía intenciones de saciar su curiosidad más que hacer un esfuerzo en labrar una amistad con ella. La hechicera tuvo que esforzarse en ser cortés.

—Me temo que es imposible, Jim trabaja de noche —argumentó Claire.

—¿Y a qué se dedica? —cuestionó Miranda.

—Es guarda de seguridad —respondió Claire empezando a perder la paciencia por el interrogatorio.

Las risitas no se hicieron esperar y Claire metió sus manos bajo la mesa cuando la negrura de sus dedos comenzó a extenderse por su mano. Observó que el tipo de antes tenía sus ojos clavados de nuevo en ella y la bruja sintió un escalofrío sacudir su espalda. El tipo debía ser algo mayor que ella, de unos veintiocho, y se notaba que le gustaba mantenerse en forma. Se había rapado el pelo al cero y tenía tatuajes por todo su cuerpo. Parecía el típico tío que le gustaba hacerse pasar por el chico malo de turno y solo conseguía despertar malas vibraciones en los demás.

—Oye Claire —dijo Miranda de repente—, ¿cómo has conseguido que te quede el pelo tan suave y cuidado cuando lo tienes completamente decolorado?

Claire apartó sus ojos del hombre para mirar a la chica pelirroja que tenía una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios.

—No me he decolorado el pelo, sufro un caso severo de poliosis, es una enfermedad genética que hace que el pelo me salga blanco —respondió Claire con frialdad.

La hechicera no iba a contar que su pelo era blanco por su magia oscura. Hacía años que había dejado de intentar teñirse el pelo y, aunque echaba todavía en falta su bonito color castaño, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo así. Lo que más le molestaba de su cabello era que daba siempre una impresión equivocada a los demás. La Universidad de Columbia estuvo a punto de rechazar su solicitud cuando pensaron que Claire podía pertenecer a una especie de secta o grupo que no coincidía con los valores de la universidad. Por suerte, la doctora Lake se le ocurrió lo de la poliosis a tiempo para que Claire pudiera presentar un justificante médico firmado por Bárbara que pudiera excusarla ante el tribunal de las becas de excelencia. 

Dado el repentino silencio incómodo que se había generado en la mesa, la conversación se desvió hacia un tema irreverente relacionado con el cierre de los muelles a causa del Covid. Algunos de ellos propusieron jugar al billar y el tipo de los tatuajes, quien le pareció entender que se llamaba Marcus, se unió a ellos para alivio de la hechicera. Claire aprovechó su oportunidad para escaquearse al baño y se sintió tentada de abrir un portal para agarrar su bolsa que se encontraba bajo la mesa e irse directamente a casa a través del Reino de los Sombras.

El baño estaba más limpio de lo que Claire se hubiera esperado. Se acercó al lavabo para mirarse al espejo. Tenía una pinta espantosa, parte de su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente y le brillaba la cara como consecuencia del sudor que se había secado en su piel. Irritada, se lavó la cara con vehemencia para que al menos quitar esa sensación pegajosa de su rostro. Se secó con su propia sudadera y sacó el móvil para llamar a Jim cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El móvil resbaló de sus manos justo cuando había pulsado el botón de llamada. Escuchó la pantalla de su teléfono quebrarse al impactar contra el suelo. Consternada, Claire alzó la mirada hacia el espejo y vio que Marcus la observaba con mirada extraña a su espalda. Se giró alarmada y vio que el tipo había atrancado la puerta con un palo de billar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Claire desconcertada.

—Responde tú mi pregunta antes —insistió Marcus dando un paso al frente.

Claire intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero se dio contra el lavabo. ¡Aquello ya era lo que le faltaba! Sabía que Marcus transmitía malas vibraciones, ¿pero hasta el punto de encerrarla al baño? El pie de Claire rozó contra algo y vio que era su teléfono, el cual que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Hizo un amago para inclinarse a cogerlo cuando, de repente, el hombre sacó una pistola de la cinturilla de su pantalón.

—Estate quietecita y dónde vea yo esas manos —escupió Marcus.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Claire sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¡Baja esa pistola!

—¡Cierra la puta boca, bruja! —gritó el hombre quitando el seguro de la pistola.

Claire palideció y sintió su boca repentinamente seca. Alzó las manos ligeramente para que Marcus viera que estaba totalmente desarmada, aunque las cerró con rapidez cuando apreció la negrura extenderse hasta sus muñecas por la tensión.

—Mira, podemos hablarlo —dijo Claire esforzándose en mantenerse calmada—. No sé por qué me estás apuntando con una pistola, pero seguro que hay muchos motivos por los que deberías no deberías dispararme.

—¡No tengo razones por las que justificarme contigo, bruja! —exclamó el hombre rabioso y Claire sintió su estómago retorcerse al darse cuenta que no se andaba de broma con lo de llamarla bruja—. ¿Creías que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de lo que eres? Buena trola lo del pelo blanco, pero a mí no me engañas. Las brujas de las sombras están casi extintas, pero aún quedan unas pocas… Me ha costado meses encontrarte y, por fin, te tengo entre mis manos.

—¿Encon… encontrarme? —balbuceó Claire confundida.

Marcus sonrió ante su confusión.

—La amante del Cazador de Trolls mestizo, el recipiente de Morgana, la nueva reina oscura del Reino de las Sombras… Eres el caramelito que todo cazador de brujas sueña con atrapar —comentó el hombre con satisfacción—. He invertido dos años de mi vida para encontrarte y aquí estamos ahora. ¿Quién iba a decirme que iba hallar a la bruja más codiciada del sector en Nueva Jersey? Ahora, ¿por qué no portas bien y me acompañas hasta mi coche?

Sin embargo, la expresión maliciosa del hombre se apagó cuando los ojos de Claire se tintaron de negro y púrpura y las venas oscuras empezaron a salir de sus ojos, extendiéndose por toda su cara.

—Planteemoslo de otro modo, ¿por qué no te largas antes de que me cabrees de verdad? —sugirió la hechicera mientras la negrura subía de sus manos hasta sus codos.

Las luces del baño parpadearon hasta que una de las bombillas estalló. Marcus disparó su arma, pero Claire abrió un portal que tragó la bala. Escuchó al cazador soltar un jadeo de sorpresa y la bruja aprovechó su oportunidad para desarmarlo. Calentó el metal del arma a una temperatura tan alta que el hombre tuvo que soltarla cuando su piel se quemó a su contacto. Marcus cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras se sostenía la mano quemada y Claire abrió otro portal en el suelo que absorbió el arma hacia el Vórtice Oscuro.

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Me rindo! —exclamó el hombre aterrorizado—. ¡Ten piedad, te lo suplico!

Claire respiró hondo para calmarse y vio en el espejo que sus ojos había vuelto a su color de siempre, aunque las venas de su cara no había desaparecido todavía.

—Déjanos en paz —le advirtió Claire—. No quiero volver a verte o, la próxima vez, no seré tan piadosa contigo.

Marcus asintió y Claire se inclinó a coger su móvil del suelo cuando, de repente, observó que el hombre sacaba algo de su bolsillo. La bruja se quedó confundida al ver que había cogido una pistola de agua y pensó que le estaría gastando algún tipo de broma hasta que disparó. Aunque Claire alzó la mano para retener el líquido, éste golpeó también contra su cara y cuello y sintió su piel abrasar por el contacto. Se desplomó en el suelo, incapaz de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo a las órdenes ansiosas de su cerebro y fue incapaz de crear un portal por el que huir. Marcus se levantó para coger otra pistola, esta vez más pequeña, que escondía dentro de su calcetín y apuntó hacia la cabeza de Claire.

—Hasta nunca, escoria —se despidió él con sadismo.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe a espaldas del cazador de brujas, como el de la madera quebrarse, y la hechicera escuchó un rugido que reconoció al instante. Marcus apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando algo se abalanzó de repente sobre él y Claire escuchó un ruido sordo junto con el de un cristal quebrarse. Intentó moverse cuando el cuerpo de Marcus cayó al suelo, pero su cuerpo seguía totalmente paralizado. 

—¡Claire!

Jim se había inclinado angustiado para sostener su rostro. Llevaba puesta la capucha de una sudadera azul que Claire le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y se había bajado la mascarilla que tapaba su boca hasta su barbilla. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban dilatados por la ira y observó que había algo de sangre en su rostro, probablemente de Marcus. Claire se esforzó en hablar.

—Para...lisis —consiguió decir la hechicera—. Dou…

—¿Qué te ha tirado encima? —preguntó él.

—...ola —musitó ella, pero era incapaz de pronunciar la palabra completa.

Se escucharon voces de repente y Jim alzó la mirada hacia atrás. Se puso la mascarilla y corrió a coger algo que Claire no alcanzó a ver. Cargó con ella en sus brazos y salió al rellano que había entre los dos baños. Jim estudió el movimiento del bar en silencio entre las rendijas de las puertas oscilantes y, cuando se vio seguro, actuó con rapidez. Empujó una de las puertas con cuidado, pero alguien reparó enseguida en ellos dos. Honestamente, ¿cómo Jim podía pensar que, a pesar de ocultar sus cuernos y sus colmillos, no iba a llamar la atención con su enorme estatura mientras cargaba con alguien que tenía el pelo blanco? De poder, Claire ya le habría regañado; aunque, de poder también, se habrían marchado a través de un portal. Alguien gritó a Jim para que se detuviera, pero su novio corrió hacia la barra y se metió dentro del almacén. Claire olió un fuerte olor a moho y a amoniaco, aunque apenas tuvo tiempo de apreciar nada más porque Jim abrió la puerta trasera de una patada y salió disparado de allí.

Claire le pareció escuchar disparos, pero Jim corría a una velocidad tan vertiginosa y el dolor en su piel acrecentó tanto que empezó a desconectar de la realidad. Oyó a la voz suplicante de Jim pedirle que se quedara con ella, pero Claire no pudo retener la tentativa a caer rendida ante el dolor.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando volvió en sí estaba tumbada en una cama junto al Corazón de Piedra del Nuevo Mercado Troll. Claire parpadeó para enfocar su visión y se llevó la mano a su cabeza dolorida. Intentó incorporarse, pero sintió una mano en su hombro que la empujó de nuevo contra la cama. 

—Tranquila, Claire, estás a salvo.

La hechicera giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos de su maestro.

—¿Douxie? ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —intentó incorporarse de nuevo—. ¿Dónde está Jim?

Sintió que el rastro de su magia se extendía por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos probablemente se tornaron negros por la ansiedad. Douxie posó su mano contra su cabeza y respiró hondo para que ella le imitara. Claire hizo los ejercicios de respiración con desgana, aunque al menos le fueron suficientes para que su magia no explotara desde dentro de ella.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Douxie al cabo de un rato y Claire asintió—. Jim está bien, está ahora reunido con Merlín y Blinky para abordar el problemilla de los cazadores de brujas que te atacaron en el bar.

—¿Cazadores? ¿Había más de uno? —cuestionó ella aterrada.

—Sí, pero solo un par más, nada que tenga que preocuparte. Archie y yo nos hemos encargado de ellos —explicó Douxie sonriente—. Zoe está por aquí también. Está rastreando los últimos movimientos del tal Marcus para ver si hay algún cazador más por la zona.

Claire no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todas las molestias que había ocasionado.

—Douxie, yo…

—Esto pasa a veces, Claire, no tienes que disculparte de nada —le interrumpió el mago con tristeza—. Mucho habían tardado en localizarte. Culpa nuestra por no haberte prevenido.

Claire se mordió el labio.

—Sabía que yo estoy con Jim y que era medio troll, sobre mis poderes y lo de…

La hechicera se vio incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.

—Morgana siempre ha sido vista como una amenaza, Claire. Tus poderes son muy similares a los de ella y es normal que crean que estáis en el mismo saco, pero… no tenéis nada que ver —le prometió Douxie cogiendo de su mano—. Puede que seas pura oscuridad y que cometas actos que sé que no siempre son buenos, pero incluso Merlín, Zoe y yo hemos hecho cosas de las que no podemos sentirnos orgullosos y se supone que somos magos “de luz” —Douxie hizo un signo de comillas con sus dedos—. No eres malvada, Claire, eres amable, humilde y bondadosa; virtudes que pocos magos y brujas presumimos de tener.

Claire sintió un desagradable nudo en su garganta que aguantó hasta que Douxie le acercó una caja de Kleenex. La bruja lloró a moco tendido para desahogarse hasta que consiguió calmarse.

—¿Tendré que dejar la universidad? —preguntó ella entre sollozos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Douxie escandalizado—. Te iba a decir que dejaras únicamente las clases de baile y no te acercaras por un tiempo a Hoboken hasta que nos aseguremos de que está libre de cazadores de brujas.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no hay cazadores de brujas en la zona de Columbia? —cuestionó Claire con recelo.

—No lo sabemos, Claire, pero no puedes dejar de hacer vida normal solo porque una panda de pirados te siga —insistió Douxie—. Además, este es tu primer encuentro, para el siguiente ya me aseguraré de que estés preparada.

Claire se llevó las manos a la cara, incrédula de que aquel no sería su último encuentro con esa gente. Entonces se fijó que en su mano había una mancha rojiza, como el de una quemadura.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo ella en voz de hilo.

—¡Ah! Consecuencias del agua maldita que ha usado ese cazador contra ti. ¡Menos mal que a Jim se le ocurrió coger la pistola de agua con la que te atacó! Tendrás esas marcas por unos días, aunque puede que alguna no llegue a desaparecer del todo —explicó Douxie—. Si te consuela, yo tengo marcas como esa en mi espalda de cuando una vez me enfrenté a...

—¿Agua maldita? —le cortó Claire sin comprender—. Eso que me lanzó con la pistola de agua… ¿fue lo que me paralizó y bloqueó mis poderes? 

Douxie suspiró y se pasó la mano por su pelo azulado.

—Tengo que darte clases de historia de brujería, recuérdamelo —comentó el mago apurado—. En la antigüedad, mucho antes de Camelot, Morgana o el propio Merlín, ya existían grandes aquelarres de brujas que eran perseguidas principalmente por la Iglesia con intención de exterminarlas. Por aquel entonces, hubo brujas que para sus intereses propios crearon una fórmula que causaba parálisis a cualquier ser mágico y bloqueaba sus poderes durante un tiempo. Irónicamente, por aquel entonces lo llamaban agua bendita —Douxie se rió, aunque Claire no encontró energías para hacerlo—. Esa fórmula ha ido evolucionando; pero, por suerte, la magia también. No te preocupes, Claire, te enseñaré a cómo aplacar los efectos del agua maldita en nuestra próxima clase, pero ahora necesitas descansar.

La hechicera se estaba palpando la cara para notar sus marcas del agua maldita cuando la notó todavía pegajosa por el sudor de la clase de baile.

—Creo que voy a bañarme antes —dijo Claire quitándose la sábana de encima y vio que, aunque le habían quitado la sudadera, seguía llevando el sujetador deportivo y sus mallas de clase de baile—. Me vendrá bien.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta los subterráneos? —se ofreció Douxie.

Claire negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada.

—Estoy bien —insistió ella—. Me doy un baño e iré derecha a la cama. Mañana a la tarde tengo reunión mi directora de la tesis y…

—Procura no sobreesforzarte, Claire —le advirtió Douxie preocupado—. Incluso los magos tenemos que parar de vez en cuando. 

Claire se despidió de Douxie y se acercó hasta su casa para coger su neceser y su pijama. Un par de trolls le pararon para preguntarle preocupados si ya se encontraba mejor y Nomura sencillamente le dio un puñetazo en el brazo antes de murmurar:

—No vuelvas a darnos un susto así.

Claire se frotó el brazo mientras bajaba por la ruta que llevaba hasta las aguas termales que se encontraban debajo del Nuevo Mercado Troll. Era una amplia galería iluminada por minerales fluorescentes que contaba con un lago con una pequeña cascada. Por lo general, sólo Claire y Jim usaban ese lugar para bañarse dado que no habían tenido forma de convencer a los trolls, ni siquiera a Blinky, de que bañarse era bueno. Así que aquel se había convertido en uno de los espacios favoritos y más íntimos de Claire de todo la red subterránea del Nuevo Mercado Troll.

Se desvistió tirando la ropa de cualquier manera al suelo y tanteó la temperatura del agua con la punta de los dedos de su pie. Estaba caliente, quizás algo más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero sus músculos se relajaron tan pronto se sumergió en el lago. Tanto el fondo del lago como el techo de la galería estaban tintados de colores por las minerales verdes, rosas y azules que brillaban como estrellas en pleno verano. Claire se quedó un rato flotando en el agua, vaciando su mente como la experiencia de los años le había enseñado y respiró hondo. 

Hoy casi moría a manos de un cazador de brujas.

Se había enfrentado a la mismísima Morgana y había vencido, había acabado con toda una élite militar con un chasquido de sus dedos y era probablemente una de las últimas brujas que podía usar magia oscura en el mundo. 

Y, sin embargo, se había dejado ganar por un tonto-lava armado con una pistola de agua.

Se sentía como una auténtica idiota.

Claire se acercó a la cascada para lavarse el pelo. Se frotó el cuero cabelludo con esmero y se lo lavó hasta tres veces hasta asegurarse de que quedaba totalmente limpio. Cuando fue a coger el gel de ducha escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda. Jim la observaba desde la orilla en silencio, con el gesto fruncido y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—Hola  _ mi amor _ —saludó Claire mientras nadaba hasta él.

—Douxie me ha dicho que estarías aquí —comentó Jim agachándose para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

—Necesitaba lavarme —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido por la tensión en su voz.

—Tenías que haberme esperado o que al menos Douxie te hubiera acompañado hasta aquí, no conviene que andes sola —replicó Jim sin poder ocultar su tono de reproche.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esta es la primera vez… ¿en cuanto? ¿Nueve o diez años? —se defendió Claire con cierta impaciencia—. No actúes ahora como si fuera el fin del mundo porque...

—¡Casi te matan, Claire! —le cortó Jim furioso.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de las veces que casi te matan a ti, Jim? —le recriminó Claire con frialdad.

Jim gruñó frustrado y se rascó la cabeza. Claire se apoyó contra el bordillo y cogió de su mano libre.

—Entra conmigo —le pidió con suavidad tirando de su mano.

—Claire…

—Por favor —le suplicó ella.

—Claire, no. Te han atacado, lo que deberías hacer es terminar y meterte a la cama.

Claire le hizo un puchero.

—¿Y quién me va a ayudar ahora a lavarme la espalda? —comentó ella con fingida aflicción.

Un ronroneó salió desde el pecho de Jim y su novio se llevó las manos a la cara avergonzado a la vez que Claire soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en las paredes de la galería. Jim se levantó y empezó a desvestirse mientras Claire le admiraba sin ningún pavor. Su novio estaba cerca de cumplir los veintisiete y, aunque aún veía en sus preciosos ojos azules a ese tímido chico del instituto del que se había enamorado, la experiencia, el paso de los años y sus responsabilidades como Cazador de Trolls le habían hecho madurar a nivel físico y emocional. Solo había que pararse y apreciar la anchura de su espalda, su altura de casi dos metros y su seguridad en sí mismo. Los miedos de Jim hacia su lado troll eran ya un mal recuerdo del pasado y ambos habían sido infinitamente más felices desde que se había aceptado por fin a sí mismo. 

Para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde que llevaban juntos, once años de relación en los que ambos habían aprendido a conocerse el uno a la otra como si se tratasen de la misma persona. Claire había explorado el cuerpo de Jim tantas veces que podía señalar con los ojos cerrados qué zonas eran suavemente humanas y qué otras se sentían tan ásperas como la piedra. Conocía cada gesto, cada sonido que su naturaleza troll le había acostumbrado hacer, cada mirada… No necesitan intercambiar palabras para comprender cuando se necesitaban el uno a la otra. 

Ambos eran dos mitades de un todo.

Como el día y la noche.

Como la luz y la oscuridad.

Jim la atrapó entre sus brazos tan pronto se metió en el agua y la empujó contra la pared para besarla, forzándola a que tuviera su sujetar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Su lengua ardía contra la suya y sus manos bajaron sin ninguna vergüenza hasta sus pechos para apretarlos con suavidad. Claire gimió contra su boca y enredó sus dedos entre sus mechones. 

Jim bajó sus labios hacia su cuello y Claire sintió como succionaba la piel a la vez que sus dientes rozaban tentativamente la zona de su carótida. La hechicera movió su cadera y ambos jadearon cuando sus respectivas intimidades se rozaron.

—Cálmate o perderé el control —le advirtió Jim contra el hueco su cuello.

—¿Y si no quiero que lo hagas? —preguntó ella con picardía.

—Claire…

La hechicera bajó su mano entre sus piernas y apretó su miembro con fuerza. Jim soltó un fuerte gemido contra su hombro que podía confundirse perfectamente con un rugido. El rastro de su magia se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando cruzó sus ojos con los de su novio, negros de lujuria.

—Un día de estos vas a volverme loco, mujer —confesó el medio troll buscando de nuevo su boca.

—Pensaba que ese ya había sido uno de mis muchos logros —murmuró ella cuando consiguió tomar aire de sus sofocantes besos.

El pulgar de Jim encontró su clítoris sin que su novio apartara todavía sus ojos de los suyos. Claire clavó sus dedos en sus fuertes hombros para no perder el equilibrio, incapaz de contener un sonoro gemido que salió del fondo de su garganta. Jim acarició su intimidad con una lentitud que le resultó agónica a la bruja y, cuando Claire movió su cuerpo para buscar mayor fricción, Jim sostuvo su cadera con firmeza.

—Paciencia,  _ mi amor _ —murmuró él contra su oído.

—Jim, por favor… No lo soporto —se quejó ella casi sollozando.

Jim lamió su mandíbula y su labio inferior como si estuviera saboreando cada poro de su cuerpo. Claire intentó buscar aquel roce que tanto necesitaba cuando, de repente, Jim impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba y Claire soltó un chillido cuando el medio troll puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros, quedando su boca alineada con su intimidad.

No era ningún secreto que Jim tuviera cierta predilección a saborearla siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, casi como si se tratara de una adicción de la que no tenía el más mínimo interés de recuperarse y, honestamente, Claire tampoco es que tuviera problema con ello la mayor parte del tiempo. Cierto era que, sobre todo cuando empezaron a tener relaciones hacía años, Jim no podía controlarse y a Claire le era muy difícil aguantar más de dos rondas seguidas, teniéndole que obligarle a parar la mayoría de las veces. Ahora, sin embargo, dueño de su propio cuerpo e instintos, Jim sabía cómo satisfacerla y torturarla como nunca nadie podría hacerlo. Claire arqueó la espalda cuando Jim metió la lengua dentro de ella a la vez que jugaba con su clítoris con el pulgar y cerró los ojos cuando llevó su otra mano a uno de sus senos para acariciarlo. Las venas de su magia se extendieron hasta sus piernas cuando pellizcó uno de sus pezones y Claire no pudo aguantar más la tensión. Las rocas fluorescentes de la galería se adquirieron un color púrpura a la vez que Claire pudo jurar que había tocado el cielo con sus manos.

Jim lamió los restos de su orgasmo de sus muslos y la bajó con cuidado antes de meter su lengua de nuevo en su boca. Claire se saboreó a sí misma mientras bajaba de nuevo sus manos para acariciar su miembro y su escroto. Decidió vengarse moviendo sus manos con tanta lentitud que Jim tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared para aguantar el equilibrio.

—Claire… —le advirtió él en un gemido.

—¿Sí,  _ mi amor _ ? —preguntó ella inocentemente mientras acariciaba su glande con el pulgar.

—No estoy de humor —respondió su novio con voz ronca.

—¡Nunca lo estás! —se quejó ella fingiendo dramatismo.

Jim movió su cuerpo contra ella, conteniéndose en coger su mano para que acelerara sus estocadas.

—No me gusta que sea tan lento —dijo entre dientes.

Claire inclinó su cuerpo contra él para susurrarle al oído.

—Entonces tendrás que buscarle una solución, ¿no crees? —le desafió ella.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces para que Jim la dejara caer hasta que sus pies tocaron el fondo y la girara contra la pared con brusquedad. Claire suspiró cuando sintió sus dedos palpar sus labios una vez más para comprobar si estaba lista y se quedó sin aire cuando la penetró de una sola estocada. Claire se apoyó contra la pared de roca, clavando sus uñas en la arenisca, mientras Jim la penetraba rápido, casi con violencia, aunque no era algo que a la hechicera le molestara, más bien todo lo contrario.

Jim se cansó rápido de la posición, desventajosa para él por su diferencia de altura, y la cogió para apoyar su cuerpo contra su espalda, sujetándola de una sus piernas mientras su otro brazo rodeaba su pecho. La nueva posición hizo que Claire casi perdiera la cabeza, pues el miembro de Jim alcanzaba lugares a los que no acostumbraba a sentir. La negrura de sus manos ascendió hasta sus antebrazos, las venas negras y purpuréas habían descendido hasta sus pies y estaba segura de que sus ojos debían estar completamente negros. Jim soltó un profundo sonido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, similar al que emitía cuando estaba a punto de cazar a una de sus presas para saciar su lado más troll. 

Estaba cerca.

Muy cerca.

Claire subió una de sus manos hasta sus cuernos y expuso su cuello a los dientes de Jim. El orgasmo sacudió hasta lo más profundo de su alma y tensionó dolorosamente su cuerpo cuando los colmillos de su novio rasgaron su piel como si fuera papel. La poca sangre que escapaba de los labios de Jim descendía por su torso y espalda hasta tintar el agua.

Jim necesitó embestirla durante un par de minutos más hasta que se corrió dentro de ella. Soltó sus dientes jadeante poco después y mientras Claire cerraba la herida de su cuello Jim terminó de limpiar con su lengua la sangre que se había derramado por su hombro y pecho. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos excesivamente bruscos, Jim salió de ella y la bajó al suelo con suma delicadeza. Claire se puso de puntillas para darse un último beso antes de terminar de lavarse y Jim, con la cara aún manchada de su sangre, le dio un corto pico en sus labios.

—Soso —se burló ella con una sonrisa.

—La sangre no me deja buen aliento, tú misma me lo has dicho más de una vez —le recordó él acercándose hasta el neceser para coger el gel y un cepillo de dientes.

Claire le sacó la lengua y Jim sonrió como respuesta antes de lavarse la cara. Poco después, cuando los minerales de la galería recuperaron sus colores originales, Claire le lavó el cabello a Jim y, éste, fiel a su promesa, le ayudó a limpiarse la espalda. Cuando ambos salieron por fin del lago para secarse y vestirse, Claire preguntó por fin lo que llevaba queriendo saber toda la noche:

—¿Cómo es que apareciste justo a tiempo para salvarme?

Jim se apartó la toalla de su cabeza para sostener su mirada.

—Me mandaste los iconos de los unicornios —respondió él muy serio.

—Sí, pero eso fue cuando te dije que iba a tomar algo con los de la clase de baile…

—Y por eso decidí acercarme —insistió él—. Pensaba aparecerme por allí para que así tuvieras una buena excusa para que te largaras de allí lo antes posible. 

Claire abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Jim frunció el ceño.

—¿Creí que quedamos Toby, tú y yo que lo de mandarnos iconos de unicornios era precisamente como una forma discreta de pedir auxilio?

—Sí, pero no pensaba que fueras a tomártelo tan en serio —replicó ella.

—Claire, el código unicornio es sagrado y un asunto muy serio, no lo banalices —insistió Jim algo ofendido—. Aún así, fue una suerte que decidiera ir a por ti, porque si no, no habría llegado a tiempo. Estaba a dos kilómetros del bar cuando me llamaste.

—¡Pensaba que mi móvil se había roto! —exclamó Claire sorprendida.

Su novio hizo una mueca.

—Se lo he dado a Zoe para que te arregle la pantalla, pero ya me ha advertido que no tiene buenas expectativas de que vaya a salir bien —explicó el medio troll.

Claire sacudió la cabeza frustrada. Le daba una pereza enorme tener que cambiarse de teléfono, aunque no perdía la esperanza de que Zoe se lo pudiera arreglar.

—¿Y qué pasó con Marcus? —preguntó Claire a continuación.

—¿Quién?

—El cazador, Jim —aclaró ella con cierta impaciencia—. Estuve semiinconsciente y no me enteré bien de lo que pasó cuando apareciste.

—¡Ah! Bueno, no fue fácil entrar en el bar sin atraer todas las miradas pese a mi discreto disfraz —clarificó él—. Forzar la puerta fue lo más fácil y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya le había estampado la cara contra el espejo del lavabo.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó ella con cautela.

Jim suspiró, pero no respondió.

—¿Jim? —insistió ella.

—Está vivo porque tuvo la suerte de que me preocupaba más sacarte de allí que arrancar todos sus miembros —explicó él con voz sombría—. Lo último que he sabido es que está en coma.

—¿Tan fuerte le diste? —dijo ella alzando las cejas.

—Estabas tirada en el suelo en estado catatónico mientras él te apuntaba con un arma, ¿pensabas que iba a darle una palmadita en la espalda? —cuestionó Jim consternado.

No, por supuesto que no, pensó Claire. Jim era la persona con el corazón más grande que la bruja había conocido nunca, pero con los años también se había vuelto más frío y peligroso con sus enemigos. Tenía muy marcados los límites que no habían de sobrepasarse para no cabrearle y herir a Claire era una de ellos. Sintió las manos frías de Jim acariciar su barbilla y Claire se dio cuenta que estaba tocando las marcas del agua maldita.

—Aún no me he visto al espejo —comentó ella apurada—. ¿Se ven muy feas las cicatrices?

—Douxie dice que se quitarán —aclaró él—. Y nada que esté en tu cara puede verse feo, Claire.

—¿Y si no se quitan? —insistió ella.

—Seguirás siendo igual de guapa que siempre —le aseguró Jim besando su marca—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? 

La cara de Claire se iluminó y su estómago brincó de alegría.

—¿Pueden ser crepes y nachos?

Jim sonrió ante su petición.

—Lo que tú quieras

Claire enganchó su brazo con el suyo para regresar juntos al Nuevo Mercado Troll. Jim le enumeró diferentes opciones para el relleno de su crepe y Claire sonrió, pero su mente se había ido a otra parte. Incapaz de quitarse al cazador de brujas de su cabeza, la hechicera se preguntó si habría algunas posibilidad de quitar el problema de raíz. Jim sería capaz de dar su propia vida con tal de protegerla y Claire no estaba dispuesta a que el amor de su vida hiciera tal sacrificio.

No.

Ni hablar.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido.

Era hora de hablar con Morgana.

Xx.


End file.
